Gracias a un deseo
by Inuangie
Summary: Inuyasha tras pedir un deseo a una estrella fugaz su vida tomara un rotundo cambio, pasara por desafíos de la vida, aprenderá nuevas costumbres que el ignoraba, hará nuevos amigos como enemigos, pero hará todo por estar junto a Aome y poco a poco conquistar su corazón Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi :3
1. Chapter 1

Ya era de noche el joven peliplateado estaba reposando en una rama de un gran árbol recordando cuando conoció a una chica que lo cambiaría a él y dejaría su soledad atrás.

 _ **Flash back:**_

 _ **Con la respiración agitada tras ser perseguido por una banda de hombres que querían cazarlo para cortarle la cabeza como premio, el joven de cabello plateado no vio más solución que correr hacia la ciudad, allí vio una gran colina con lo que parecía un templo, vio un gran árbol y se subió en él, distraído tras la persecución trataba de recuperar el aliento mientras vigilaba, no noto que una joven de cabello azabache lo miraba con curiosidad.**_

 _ **-oye! – El joven tras el susto por escuchar su voz perdió el equilibrio y cayó del árbol golpeándose fuerte la cabeza.**_

 _ **-hay dios…- Se escucho la voz de aquella chica que bajo las escaleras del interior de la casa lo más rápido que pudo y salió a ver como se encontraba el joven.**_

 _ **-Hay… mmm – el joven trataba de levantarse pero la chica le sostuvo la cabeza y lo miraba preocupada.**_

 _ **-E…estas bien?- ella vio aquel cabello blanco ,esos ojos de un amarillento que brillaban como oro y esas orejitas que eran adorables.**_

 _ **-si solo… -se quedo mirando a la chica con cara de bobo por un momento- solo… me golpeé la cabeza nada mas –miro a un lado y con la mano se sobo e hizo un quejido por el dolor.**_

 _ **-siento mucho haberte asustado- la chica lo miraba apenada- deja que te lleve adentro así te pones hielo en el golpe y descansas un poco te ves agitado- la chica lo ayudo a levantarse y vio que era bastante alto.**_

 _ **Gracias pero… no quisiera darte problemas además tu madre se espantaría conmigo y llamaría a esos cazadores que me siguen cada vez que alguien le dice donde estoy… -bajo la vista mirando hacia un lado.**_

 _ **-tranquilo…- dijo ella dulcemente- mi madre es muy buena al igual que mi abuela y mi hermano, ven no pasara nada malo- ella tomo la mano de del joven el cual se sonrojo al contacto de esta.**_

 _ **Está bien… gracias- "woow hace tiempo no digo esa palabra", la chica se dispuso a entrar junto a él a su casa, allí ella lo dejo sentado en un sofá y fue a buscar hielo.**_

 _ **Cuando la voz de la madre se escucho buscando a su hija y lo vio en el sofá quedo estática, el joven no sabía qué hacer miro a todos lados buscando una ventana por donde salir cuando sintió que aquella mujer empezó a tocarle las orejitas se sonrojo y quedo mudo.**_

 _ **-Aome hija quien es este jovencito tan adorable- decía la mujer y la chica apareció con el hielo.**_

 _ **-ahh… mamá él se cayó desde el árbol por mi culpa y pues quería ayudarlo ya que se golpeo en la cabeza- se sentó junto al joven quien estaba como un tomate.**_

 _ **-hoo bueno hija trátalo bien, iré a hacerles un te con pastel- la mujer fue a la cocina y la joven le puso despacio el hielo en la cabeza al muchacho quien se quejo un poco pero aguanto.**_

 _ **-Entonces… te llamas Aome?- La miro de reojo mientras ella lo miraba sonriendo.**_

 _ **-Sí y tu cómo te llamas?**_

 _ **-Inuyasha – Él la miraba extrañado "¿por que era así de amable y dulce con un extraño y sobre todo con él quien era un monstruo ante cualquier ojo humano?, que familia tan rara"**_

 _ **Fin del flash back-**_

El joven de cabello plateado miro las estrellas pensando en aquella chica que había hecho que su sonrisa volviera, cuando vio una estrella fugaz paso él se dispuso a cerrar los y pensar en siempre estar al lado de Aome.

-Lo deseo más que nada este mundo- abrió los ojos sonriendo cuando sintió unos pasos, se puso en alerta y vio que era la chica de cabello azabache y ojos marrones que lo hacía tan feliz y lo dejaba sin conciliar el sueño por pensar tanto en ella.

-Aome!- grito y salto del árbol para abrazarla sonriendo.

-jeje hola Inuyasha- lo abrazo tiernamente y le acaricio el cabello ya que sabía que a él le gustaba- perdona por venir tan tarde- dijo apenada

-No te preocupes sabes que hasta que no vengas me quedare aquí esperando- dijo sonriendo-

-jeje bueno adivina que te traje- le dijo tomando su mochila mientras él la miraba curioso-

-que trajiste?- trata de olfatear pero quedo embriagado por el perfume de la chica lo cual lo dejo medio tonto.

-TARAA!- le mostro un gran paquete de papas fritas del sabor que le gustaban-

-eh?!- volviendo en si la miro y sonrió sonrojado- gracias Aome jeje

Ambos se recostaron y comían las papas fritas mientras miraban la luna llena, cuando el chico de cabellos plateados se sentó de golpe sosteniéndose la cabeza, la chica de cabello azabache lo miro preocupada y se sentó a su lado tomando el hombro del joven.

-Inuyasha?... qué pasa?, Estas bien? – lo miraba pero el tenia los ojos cerrados y tenía cara como si sufriera un gran dolor- no me asustes Inuyasha no hagas esas bromas ya sabes que no me gustan- Decía tratando de que el reaccionara de alguna forma pero no tenia caso, hasta que Inuyasha se trato de levantar pero cayó desplomado, el pobre chico se empezó a retorcer en el suelo poniéndose en forma fetal- INUYASHA! – la chica asustada trataba de que el hablo pero solo tenía quejidos.

-Ahhhhh!... A…Aome- su vista se nublo hasta que no vio nada mas, el pobre se había desmayado.

-Inuyasha…- la chica traba de despertarlo pero empezó a ver como poco a poco frente de ella el cabello plateado del joven se tornaba oscuro en la raíz hasta llagar a la punta del cabello hasta terminar de un negro muy intenso las orejitas desaparecieron y ahora tenía oídos normales como de humano, la chica se impresiono mucho lo había visto así pero solo en luna nueva y nunca lo vio quejarse tras pasar de una forma a la otra.

Poco a poco el joven se despertó viendo a la chica con los ojos abiertos a más no poder.

-Aome… que paso- se sentó y tras la pupila de la joven que aun estaba en shock, vio su forma humana- p…pero QUE!- grito espantado ya que solo le pasaba en luna nueva- Aome que me paso?!

No lo sé solo te empezaste a quejar y te retorcías de dolor en el piso y cuando te desmayaste quedaste así!- decía asustada, alarmada y sorprendida.

El joven se levanto de golpe pero aun estaba mareado por ese dolor intenso – dios… no sé si soporte esto…

-Pero creí que te gustaba ser humano, siempre dijiste que te gustaría serlo para acompañarme al colegio y salir a pasear a otros lados- La chica no entendía nada.

-Si…si me gustaría mucho de verdad pero… lo decía por el dolor… creo que me tendré que dormir…aunque sea un rato- El joven trataba de estar en pie pero se le hacía difícil y aun más caminar.

-Espera Inuyasha porque no vamos a mi casa? Te ves muy mal y no quiero que te pase algo- La chica no espero respuesta alguna tomo su mochila y ayudo a Inuyasha a caminar.

-Gracias Aome- El joven sonriendo algo adolorido camino junto a ella, no podía creer que una chica así existiera, y aun mas, no creía que podía pasar horas con ella disfrutando de su compañía.

Luego de haber caminado un largo rato en silencio llegaron a la casa de la chica, ella lo acompaño hasta la habitación de invitados y lo recostó en la cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes Inuyasha?- lo miraba preocupada

-Estoy bien ya cambia esa cara que me vas a deprimir- Dijo un tanto burlón

-Jajá está bien te traeré algo para cambiarte y te haré algo de cenar si? Si te quieres duchar ya sabes dónde está el baño- Le sonrió y beso su frente para luego salir de la habitación.

El joven suspiro y se levanto despacio yendo hacia el baño. Ahí muy lentamente se quito la ropa y se entro a duchar, miraba que sus garras se habían ido, veía mechones de su cabello que ahora era negro como se empapaba de apoco. "¿Que me paso?, yo deseaba ser humano para estar siempre con Aome pero no creí que fuera posible… lo deseaba… lo deseaba con todo mi corazón hasta le pedí a esa estrella estar siempre con ella… la estrella… podrá ser verdad… y si la estrella me hizo esto?!... la verdad bendita estrella ahora podre estar con Aome sin ponerla en peligro…", pensaba el joven muy feliz.

Luego de haberse duchado salió del baño con una toalla en la cintura vio ropa sobre la cama que le había dejado Aome, se puso la ropa interior y el pantalón de color negro y se sentó en la cama mirando por la ventana –ahora podre vivir en paz al fin- suspiro y se paro tomando la remera cuando entro de la nada Aome en la habitación.

-Inuyasha ya te hice…- se sonrojo instantáneamente al ver torso desnudo del joven de cabellera negra y ojos de un color grisáceo-

-Aome estas bien?, estas roja -se puso la remera de color blanco y se acerco a ella tocando su frente- que bueno… no es fiebre- sonriendo la miraba, ella por primera vez se había perdido en los ojos de Inuyasha, hasta que volvió en sí y trato de calmarse.

-Ya te hice la cena Inuyasha ven – Sonrió tímidamente y tomo la mano de Inuyasha llevándolo hasta la mesa.

-Tú también comerás Aome? No quiero comer solo- La miraba y ella le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza mientras servía todo en la mesa con ayuda del joven.

Luego de haber cenado y que los halagos del joven hacia la comida chica terminaran ambos ordenaron y limpiaron lo que habían ensuciado, tomaron una taza de té mientras ella no le quitaba la vista de encima, el se percato de esto.

-Pasa algo Aome?- La miraba sonriente, estaba muy feliz.

-Aun no sabes porque te paso eso?- lo miraba y noto que estaba feliz "la verdad creí que estaría asustado pero debe ser un alivio para el que no lo persigan y lo lastimen".

-Bueno… hoy me pasó algo pero de seguro pensaras que es una idiotez jeje-

-Vamos dime Inuyasha- lo miraba curiosa.

-Seguro te vas a reír…pero bueno… hoy vi una estrella fugaz y pues por instinto pedí un deseo- tomo un sorbo de té esperando la risa de la chica pero solo sintió su mano sobre la de él lo cual hizo que la mirara- mmm?

-pediste ser humano?- lo miraba dulcemente ella también quería que sea humano así podría vivir tranquilo.

-No… pedí otra cosa pero siendo humano podre lograrlo – sonrió mirando a la chica.

-Entonces que pediste?- lo miraba con intriga.

-no te lo diré… los deseos no se cuentan además tal vez si te lo cuento mi deseo de verdad no se cumplirá- la miraba y sonrió tiernamente al ver que la chica inflo las mejillas y se cruzo de brazos- te vez adorable- ella se sonrojo pero no cambio su postura y miraba a un lado, el se acerco y le apretó las mejillas- jajajaja

-HAY ESO DUELE INUYASHA!- le sostenía las manos y las alejaba de sus mejillas.

-pues no me tienes poniendo esa cara de pez globo- sonriendo la miraba.

-jajá okey, okey – se levanto y miro a Inuyasha- bueno tengo que ir a dormir mañana tengo colegio y pues… supongo que ahora vivirás aquí verdad?- lo miraba sonriendo y tomaba su mano.

-pero Aome no seré una molestia? La verdad no quiero estorbar…- apenado miro a un lado.

-Claro que no!... aquí todos te queremos mucho y nos preocupamos por ti, entonces te quedaras?- lo miraba a los ojos y tomaba su mano dejándola en medio entre las de ella- vamos di que si

-no se Aome… tendríamos que hablar con tu familia no crees?- miraba a un lado-

-bueno mañana antes de irme al colegio le diremos si?-

-Está bien Aome- sonriendo cada uno fue a su habitación.

La chica se durmió al instante, pero el joven de cabellos negros miraba por la ventana mientras estaba recostado en la cama teniendo miedo de cerrar los ojos y al despertar estar en ese boque oscuro y frio y que todo haya sido un sueño, pero sin más se rindió ante el sueño y se durmió abrazando la almohada.


	2. Chapter 2

Holis aquí el segundo capitulo :3, y gracias a aby2125 por su review besote

El colegio

* * *

Llegaba la mañana y el joven de cabellos negros despertaba con un dulce aroma que provenía de la cocina, al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver que lo que había sucedido no fue un sueño, se fregó ambos ojos con sus manos y fue a la cocina viendo a Aome aun en pijama.

-Buenos días Aome- miraba a la chica mientras ella preparaba dos tazas de té con unas tostadas con mermelada.

-Buenos días Inuyasha, ¿dormiste bien?- decía sonriendo mientras servía todo en la mesa.

-si… dormí bien- sonriendo se sentó en una silla mientras la chica se sentaba al lado suyo.

-me alegro jeje pensé que te despertarías más tarde- ella tomaba una tostada y la mordió.

-no, siempre me despierto como a esta hora por lo usual a esta hora es la primera persecución del día- dijo el azabache para luego tomar un trago de té.

-hou… tan temprano y ya andabas corriendo de esos sujetos?- lo miraba un tanto apenada por lo que el joven sufría a diario "pobre Inuyasha… por lo menos ahora se ve tranquilo, aunque… siempre que lo veía por mucho que estuviera agitado o herido… estaba con una sonrisa al estar conmigo".

-pues sí, la verdad no sé cómo me encontraban tan rápido… pero por mucho que trataran no me podían arruinar el día- dijo aquel azabache con una gran sonrisa.

La chica lo miraba asombrada, llevaba una vida dura siendo perseguido día y noche y aun así sonreía.

Luego de haber desayunado juntos la joven fue a su habitación y se puso el uniforme del colegio, el azabache se puso unos jeans negros, una remera negra y enzima una camisa a botones roja pero dejándola abierta y se puso los zapatos, ya que acompañaría a la chica a su colegio, al bajar a la sala vio que Aome hablaba con su madre y abuelo, hasta que la chica lo vio y le sonrió.

-Ven Inuyasha, ya le dije a mi mamá que te quedaras a vivir aquí- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-sí, será un placer tenerte aquí Inuyasha, además cuidaras a Aome en todo momento- Decía la madre de la chica haciendo que el joven se sonroje.

-Si señora, siempre la voy a cuidar- dijo con una leve sonrisa aun sonrojado.

-Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir Inuyasha- dijo la chica tomando la mano del azabache.

Ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron lentamente hasta el colegio de la chica, de mientras ella le contaba todas las cosas que vieron en el colegio en años anteriores y que apenas habían empezado este año, también de sus mejores amigos y que quería que los conociera. Al llegar ambos se quedaron sentados esperando a que sonara el timbre de ingreso, los que conocían a Aome cuchicheaban entre ellos ya que vieron a Inuyasha muy apegado a ella.

-Aome!- se escucho una voz de un muchacho por lo cual el joven de cabello negro se giro antes que la chica y vio a un muchacho más o menos alto de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, y a su lado vio una chica con una coleta de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

-hola Miroku, Hola Sango- dijo la chica al verlos –Inuyasha ellos son mis mejores amigos, el es Inuyasha el chico del que les conté-

-Pero Aome es más guapo de lo que dijiste- dijo la chica de cabello castaño con un tono medio burlón para ver la reacción de su amiga.

-SANGO!- la chica de cabello azabache se sonrojo a más no poder.

Inuyasha se sonrojo pero miro a un lado un tanto inquieto y frunciendo el seño, vio que un hombre de traje llegaba saludando a varios chicos hasta que llego a ellos y los saludos pero al ver al chico de cabello negro y largo le pregunto.

-¿joven y su uniforme?- Inuyasha lo miro confundido.

-¿Por qué tendría que tener uno?- lo miro un tanto serio.

-Acaso no piensa entrar a clases?-

-Pero si yo no estudio en ningún lado porque debería- Dijo ya irritándose ante aquel hombre mientras la chica lo miraba sorprendida nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Cómo QUE NO ESTUDIA EN NINGUN LADO? Y SUS PADRES?- dijo bastante molesto, el joven lo miro y se puso frente a él con una mirada llena de odio y tristeza a la vez ya que le hizo recordar a sus padres.

-NO…tengo padres- dijo el joven ya muy molesto – Ahora si no le importa y termino de meterse en vida siga su camino por favor- se dio la vuelta y se sentó en una banca dando la espalda a todos.

El hombre sintiéndose un tanto culpable por la pregunta pero a la vez ofendido se retiro, la chica de cabello azabache se acerco al joven que lo perturbaban los recuerdos, le toco el hombro y lo miro.

-Inuyasha estas bien?-

-Si…solo que… nada- suspiro y miro al suelo- creo que volveré a casa luego te paso a buscar si?- tomo la mano de la chica y la miro a los ojos.

-está bien pero ten cuidado- el asintió con la cabeza y beso la mejilla de la chica y se fue caminando despacio.

-Amiga todo bien?- Dijo Sango al verla preocupada.

-si solo que me preocupa Inuyasha tuvo una vida difícil y ahora puede estar tranquilo pero… debe tener recuerdos que le duelen aun-

-Sí que te enamoraste Aome- Dijo Miroku con una sonrisa.

-eh… no… yo no…- sonrojada miraba al suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Ambos jóvenes rieron al verla así.

-vamos amiga se te notaba antes y ahora aun mas-

Sonó el timbre para ingresar a clases, la chica entro junto con sus compañeros aunque estaba distraída pensando en el joven de cabello azabache "de verdad puede ser que me enamore?... pero cuando paso eso?". Se sentó en su lugar de siempre perdida en sus pensamientos cuando una mano golpeo su pupitre asustándola y entrado en sí, levanto la vista y vio a un muchacho con la ropa deportiva del colegio, su cabello era oscuro y lo tenía sujeto en una coleta, al percatarse de quien se traba suspiro pesado y desvió la miraba sin decir nada.

-Que no piensas saludar cariño?- dijo el joven arrogante

-no… y no me digas así porque no soy nada tuyo- dijo un tanto molesta la joven

\- hay vamos no seas mala Aome solo quería venirte a invitar al cine luego de clases- el chico la tomo del mentón para que lo mirara.

-lo siento pero vienen por mi y luego estaré ocupada- corrió su rostro para que la soltara y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Cómo QUE TE PASAN A BUSCAR? ¿Quién?- dijo muy molesto.

-que te importa es cosa mía- le dijo molesta y llego el profesor así que el joven se sentó en su lugar, varias chicas estaban detrás de él pero estaba obsesionado con Aome.

-Higurashi, el director te llamaba- dijo el profesor al entrar

-eh? A mí?- sin decir más fue a la oficina del director y antes de entrar golpeo la puerta.

-pase- dijo el hombre mientras ordenaba unos papeles.

-me llamo director?- dijo la joven mientras entraba

-ahh si Higurashi, era por lo de tu novio, me sentí pésimo por lo que paso y quería darle una bacante en el colegio siempre y cuando él quiera aceptar claro- dijo el hombre un tanto apenado.

"eh?! Novio?!"- ah sí pero él no es mi…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando el director la interrumpió.

-Ten dale esta carta es una disculpa y un comprobante para que ingrese y aquí está el uniforme por si acepta, bueno solo era eso ahora vuelve o te atrasaras en la clase- dijo sonriendo el director.

La chica sin más tomo la carta y la bolsa con el uniforme y volvió a su clase, ella escuchaba el profesor pero pensaba el esa palabra "novio… de verdad parece mi novio?", hacia el trabajo que le dieron mientras pensaba, pero una bolita de papel la trajo en sí, vio que Koga la miraba para que leyera el papelito, ella rodo los ojos y leyó el papelito.

"oye dile a quien te venga a buscar que iras al cine con tu novio y ya", ella sin dudar sonrió macabramente y escribió detrás "si buena idea" y se lo lanzo, el lo leyó y sonrió triunfador.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el joven de cabello azabache fue al bosque donde solían perseguirlo, allí encontró dos tumbas una de su madre y la otra de su padre, las limpio un poco y le coloco unas flores, ahí fue cuando se percato que la sensibilidad de su olfato y oídos seguía igual que siempre, empezó a escuchar unos pasos cerca de él y empezó a oír voces muy familiares.

-son esos bastardos- sonrió ladeado mientras se ponía de pie y al darse vuelta los vio.

Uno de los hombres se acerco a él.

-oye muchacho no viste una bestia de cabello blanco por aquí? Jajaja-

-se refieren a mi amigo?- les dijo mientras se acerca cada vez tronando sus dedos y cuello- bueno aquí les dejo un mensajito – dijo con una gran sonrisa sádica

-oye muchacho que crees que crees que haces?-

-lo que debí hacer antes- vio que un sujeto tenía un arma era el que siempre le disparaba y una vez le dio en el brazo, estaba detrás de los otros dos así que dio un salto pasando por encima de los dos hombres y le dio un golpe fuerte en la nariz rompiéndole el tabique de esta, el hombre se estrello contra un árbol soltando el arma, se cubría la nariz mientras esta le sangraba por montón, hasta desmayarse, los otros dos hombres vieron a Inuyasha muy enojados y se acercaban con sus cuchillos y navajas, el joven cabello negro giro su cabeza y los miro sobre su hombro, sus ojos se tornaron amarillentos con un gran brillo el cual asusto a los hombres pero aun así decidieron atacar al joven.

-que obstinados son jajá- dijo el joven y con una patada derribo a ambos hombres dejándolo en el suelo se dirigió hasta el hombre que daba las órdenes y le piso el pecho haciendo presión- más les vale irse de aquí y no volver porque con gusto los asesino- luego de terminar de hablar dio media vuelta y se fue hacia la ciudad ya que tenía que buscar a Aome, "por fin les di su merecido", pensó mientras sus ojos volvían a ponerse grisáceos.

* * *

Sonaba el timbre de salida, todos los chicos salían, Aome se despidió de sus amigos y se quedo esperando a Inuyasha, en eso llega Koga y pone su brazo en su hombro.

-Buenos vamos Aome?-

-Mmm?... de que hablas Koga?- lo miro haciéndose la confundida.

-Dijiste que irías al cine conmigo-

-ahh… no dije que iría con mi novio- dijo sonriendo.

De lejos se escucho la voz de Inuyasha que se acercaba, el joven vio como aquel chico arrogante tenía el brazo en el hombro de Aome así que enfurecido y celoso se acerco rápido y le dio un golpe en la mano apartándola de Aome.

-Aome quien este tipejo?- dijo molesto mientras la abrazaba y la apartaba.

-como que tipejo?!- Dijo Koga muy enojado –soy su novio!-

-Claro que no lo eres- grito Aome.

-pues claro ni que fuera siega- dijo Inuyasha en tono burlón –ven vamos Aome-

-Sí que tal si vamos al parque y luego al cine?- dijo sonriendo ignorando a Koga el cual hervía de celos.

-Claro vamos- dijo el azabache mientras puso el brazo sobre los hombros de Aome y empezaron a caminar despacio, Inuyasha miro sobre su hombro hacia donde estaba Koga y le saco la lengua en señal de burla.

-esto no se quedara así desgraciado- dijo Koga por lo bajo mientras se marchaba.

El joven azabache iba feliz ya que iba junto a la chica que lo tenía medio loco, luego de caminar un rato llegaron hasta el parque y se sentaron en una banca.

-oye Aome… porque ese tipo dijo que era tu novio?- la miraba mientras ella suspiro.

-no lo sé, el dice eso pero no logro quitármelo de encima pero no importa- sonrió mirándolo- tengo algo más importante de que hablarte-

-mmm?... conmigo?- dijo el azabache mientras la miraba curioso.

-SIP!… el director del colegio te mando esto es una disculpa por lo que paso hoy- Aome le entrego la carta al joven mientras lo miraba.

-Una disculpa?- Inuyasha abrió el sobre y leyó la carta – Debido al accidente que cometí hoy me gustaría pedirte una gran disculpa, no fue mi intención meterme en sus asuntos personales y me gustaría que acepte unirse a mi escuela, estaría junto su novia y sus amigos solo tiene que llenar el formulario y venir a clases mañana- Inuyasha arqueo una ceja- espera… porque dice novia? Si no tengo novia- miro a Aome confundido y vio que estaba como un tomate- Aome porque dice eso?-

-Es que tal vez vio que fui detrás de ti cuando te fuiste enfadado y cree que somos novios… pero le explicare que no es así, si te molesta- sonrojada bajo la vista-

-ne… no me molesta… ni que fuera el fin del mundo que alguien crea eso jajá- sonrió.

-jeje está bien… entonces entraras al colegio?- lo miro con mucha ilusión.

-si lo haré… luego me ayudas a completar el formulario?- sonriendo la miro pero no tuvo respuesta alguna solo un gran y fuerte abrazo de parte de la chica, se sonrojo bastante y correspondió aquel abrazo.

-si te ayudo jeje… quieres ir a casa o vamos al cine?- lo miraba sonriendo.

-me gustaría volver a casa hoy fui a ver a mis padres y me encontré con esos cazadores…-

-eh?! Pero no te hicieron nada verdad?-

-no… pero yo a ellos si, una pequeña venganza por lo que me hicieron-

-Inuyasha debes tener cuidado… ahora eres humano-

-si lo sé pero aun así no podía dejar que sigan molestando ahí- suspiro- bueno vamos Aome –sonriendo se levanto y tomo su mano-

-si vamos- sonrió y ambos fueron de la mano hasta la casa de la chica.

Ya una vez en su casa la chica se fue a duchar, mientras el joven azabache miraba el uniforme que le habían mandado, decidió probárselo así que se cambio.

-mmm tendré que acostumbrarme… pero no me gusta las mangas largas- empezó a enrollar un poco las mangas hasta sobre los hombros y dejo los dos primeros botones de la camisa desprendidos- así está mejor- sonrió y se miro en un espejo que había en su habitación.

-Inuyasha se puede pasar?- dijo la chica detrás de la puerta.

-si Aome pasa-

La chica entro y lo vio con el uniforme puesto.

-Vaya te queda bien Inuyasha- sonriendo se acerco y le acomodo un poco el cuello de la camisa, lo cual el joven aprovecho para abrazarla por la cintura y mirarla tiernamente a los ojos – Inuyasha…- la chica se sonrojo viendo aquella mirada dulce que tan solo en un instante se perdió en ella.

-Aome… muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de vivir en paz aquí… espero mi deseo se haga realidad, no importa lo que cueste luchare por el –acaricio la mejilla de la chica sonriendo- bueno me iré a duchar y dormiré temprano así mañana estoy listo –beso la mejilla de la chica la cual aun estaba hipnotizada y luego salió de la habitación hacia el baño.

Aome se quedo petrificada en la habitación del chico aun recordando sus ojos que le dieron esa mirada tan dulce. "porque Inuyasha me mira así, estoy muy confundida ahora" .Se cubrió el rostro el cual estaba muy sonrojado y salió de la habitación y fue hacia la suya para recostarse.

Al otro día Inuyasha se levanto antes que Aome, así que decidió hacerle el desayuno, luego de preparar todo y de desayunar se dio una ducha y se puso el uniforme del colegio, cuando salía vio a Aome cruzar como rayo, se había quedado dormida

-AHH INUYASHA DESPIERTA!- Inuyasha la miraba no lo vio parado ahí cuando paso.

-Aome tranquila…- le dijo Inuyasha, la chica toda despeinada se arreglaba el pañuelo de su uniforme hasta que lo escucho y lo vio ya listo.

-Inuyasha ya estás listo…- lo miraba sorprendida.

-sí, ve a desayunar te deje el desayuno listo-

-Ho… gracias, en mi habitación te aliste una mochila puedes tomar la mía también?-

-si ahora voy- sonriendo fue a la habitación de la chica mientras ella fue a desayunar, el azabache tomo ambas mochilas y fue a la sala y se sentó en el sofá esperando a la chica, Aome termino de desayunar y fue al baño a terminar de arreglarse lo más rápido posible.

Luego de que la chica termino de arreglarse ambos salieron de la casa y caminaron hacia el colegio al llegar se quedaron esperando el timbre, varias chicas lo miraban mientras el pasaba junto a Aome, aunque la verdad no le hacía caso a ninguna ya que a la única que le hablaba era a Aome.

-Inuyasha porque no hablas con ellas…parece que les atraes- al decir eso sintió hervir su sangre, estaba ¿celosa?.

-no quiero hablar con ninguna de ellas, para eso te tengo a ti para que quiero a otra –dijo en un tono alto para que lo escuchen, la chica se sonrojo al oírlo.

-de verdad Inuyasha?- lo miraba.

-acepte a venir al colegio para estar más tiempo contigo nada mas…- sonrojado miro a un lado.

-que dulce Inuyasha- dijo sonriendo la chica

Mientras hablaban llego el director como siempre saludando a todos hasta que vio a Inuyasha con el uniforme así que sonrió y se acerco.

-Buenos días jóvenes como les va?

-Bien director gracias- dijo sonriendo Aome

-Veo que si acepto joven…-

-Inuyasha…- dijo el azabache y extendió la mano hacia el director -también quería disculparme por haberle hablado de esa forma ayer no fue apropiado de mi parte-

-no se preocupe también me disculpo- estrecho la mano del joven- bueno es un gusto tenerlo aquí cuando este libre lléveme el formulario, que su linda novia lo guie y le muestre el colegio- sonriendo se retiro dejando a ambos chicos sonrojados.

-Bueno en el receso te mostrare el colegio –dijo la chica mientras sonrió aun sonrojada.

-si gracias Aome- sonrió pero sonrió que dos ojos le perforaban la nuca, se dio vuelta y vio a aquel chico del día anterior, el joven arrogante se acerco mirándolo fijamente.

-veo que ingresaste al colegio, que para cuidar a Aome?- le dijo burlón

-La verdad sí, ya que su madre confía en mí y me dijo que la cuide de tipos como tu- lo miro sonriendo desafiante, el joven lo miro enojado

-Bueno ya que andas de chistoso porque no hacemos un juego muy divertido eh?

-qué clase de juego?- lo miro serio.

-una competencia… que tal quemados? El que gana se queda con Aome y el que pierde se aleja de acuerdo?

-Inuyasha no lo hagas… él es mejor en quemados- la chica tomo el brazo del azabache quien miraba sonriendo al otro.

-tranquila Aome… te quitare a este estorbo de encima de una vez por todas- dijo sonriendo mientras miro hacia la chica que estaba aferrado a su brazo para luego mirar a Koga- está bien acepto tu trato-

-genial luego de clases en la cancha del colegio- extendió su mano.

Inuyasha sin dudar la estrecho con fuerza haciendo resonar el chocar de ambas manos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo tres

Un enfrentamiento y un beso

* * *

Tras de haber aceptado la apuesta el muchacho azabache se dirigía con Aome hacia lo oficina del director para entregar el formulario en el primer receso.

-Inuyasha…- dijo la chica mientras lo miraba preocupada- estás seguro de querer competir con Koga?-

-Claro que si Aome además si le gano se apartara de ti- dijo sonriendo.

-pero y si gana?- lo miro preocupada mientras dejaba de caminar- no quiero que te alejes de mi –la chica bajo la vista y sentía como sus ojos se empapaban.

-Aome…- dijo el chico calmado- no te preocupes le ganare- el azabache la tomo del mentón y vio algunas lagrimas en sus ojos "porque se puso así?... tanto le importa estar cerca mío?"- no llores tonta…- le seco las lagrimas y sonrió mientras le sostenía las mejillas- entreguemos este formulario así vamos a ver el colegio si?-

-está bien- la chica trato de calmarse y sonrió mientras le tomaba la mano para luego ir a la oficina del director, al llegar ahí el azabache golpeo la puerta.

-adelante- dijo el director.

-con permiso- dijo el joven al entrar y se acerco al director- aquí le traje el formulario creo que esta todo-

-de acuerdo, me alegra que haya querido ingresar al colegio- le sonrió al joven.

-sí, bueno iré a ver el colegio así no me pierdo luego jeje, nos vemos- dijo el azabache mientras se despedía y salió de la oficina.

El joven junto con la chica empezaron a recorrer el colegio, ella le enseño donde estaba la biblioteca, los baños, y cada aula donde tendrían las clases, por ultimo le enseño la cancha del colegio, el joven azabache vio que era grande, "es amplia… y si es un uno contra uno será fácil ganar"

-Aome, me podrías decir como es ese juego de quemados?- le dijo a la chica mientras miraba la cancha.

-¡¿Qué… pero acaso no sabes cómo se juega y aun así aceptaste?!- le replico la muchacha.

-vamos Aome dime quieres que gane o no?- la miro

-si… bueno, solo tienes que esquivar la pelota si te toca cualquier parte del cuerpo pierdes- lo miro mientras pensaba si lo lograría.

-solo eso? , ja será más fácil de lo que creí- sonrió triunfador poniendo sus manos en su cintura con un aire superior.

-pero Inuyasha, ahora eres humano no tienes esa velocidad de antes- lo miraba preocupada.

-Aome… que me vea como humano no significa que lo sea del todo- le guiño un ojo sonriendo-

-eh… entonces aun puedes olfatear y tener esa velocidad de antes?- lo miraba sorprendida.

-pues sí, si no como crees que golpee a esos sujetos-

-ya veo, bueno entonces puedo estar segura que ganaras-

-tenlo por seguro- sonriendo puso su mano en la cabeza de la chica y la despeino por completo ella odiaba eso.

-INUYASHA!- le grito mientras este salió corriendo con la chica persiguiéndolo.

Pasaron las horas restantes para que acabaran las clases, el timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes salieron hacia la cancha del colegio ya que habían escuchado sobre el enfrentamiento de Inuyasha y Koga. El joven arrogante ya estaba dentro de la cancha esperando a que el azabache llegara.

-al parecer el cobarde no vendrá- rio junto dos de sus amigos y cómplices, varias chicas lo alentaban, Aome se encontraba junto con Sango y Miroku esperando a que llegara Inuyasha.

-donde se metió?- decía la chica hasta que lo vio entrar a la cancha con la ropa deportiva del colegio la cual resaltaba el buen físico del muchacho, varias chicas lo miraron pero el solo tenía la mirada fijada en aquel tipo que le hacía hervir la sangre.

-perdón por tardarme pero no suelo ser muy puntual- dijo mientras miraba al otro muchacho que se acerco.

-creí que no vendrías… pero en fin comencemos- sonrió ladeado- cada uno tendrá tres vidas si uno pierde las tres pues obviamente pierde, pero seré justo si la pelota golpea el rostro no se cuenta- tomo el balón- quieres empezar?

-no… empieza tu por favor- dijo el azabache mientras sonrió ambos retrocedieron un poco, "okey los ojos en la pelota Aome me dijo que puedo agarrarla pero si se me cae se descuenta una vida", el joven pensaba mientras se alistaba para esquivar la pelota.

-aquí vamos!- grito el joven altanero y arrogante al lanzar la pelota con toda la fuerza que tenia, el azabache solo dio un salto a un lado y espero a que la pelota rebotara para tomarla y lanzarla, el azabache la lanzo despacio pero le pego en el abdomen al joven, el cual quedo petrificado ya que fue muy rápido.

-pero… QUE DEMONIOS?- grito el joven altanero

-vamos toma la pelota que apenas empezamos- sonrió el azabache al verlo perturbado, sintió una sensación de gozo al verlo así.

Aome junto a Sango y Miroku alentaban a Inuyasha mientras que otras chicas y chicos no sabían qué hacer, el joven aun perturbado tomo la pelota y le dijo a sus cómplices que le dejaran varias en el suelo lo cual los otros chicos obedecieron, Koga empezó a lanzar las pelotas con fuerza y rápido, el azabache ni se permuto y solo esquivaba lo más rápido que podía, sujeto una pelota y la lanzo mientras Koga seguía lanzando y olvidando de esquivar así que recibió el golpe de la pelota en una pierna.

-ya quédate quito de una vez fenómeno!- le grito Koga al azabache.

"fenómeno?... hace rato no oía esa palabra" – está bien lanza- dijo serio.

Koga no dudo y lanzo la pelota iba dirigida hacia el rostro del azabache, el solo se quedo quieto hasta que la pelota impacto en su rostro, este con gran decepción negó con la cabeza.

-me quedo quieto para hacértelo fácil y me pegas en el rostro- suspiro y cerró los ojos mientras ponía su mano en su rostro burlándose de Koga- tu pones las reglas y aun así vas a perder-

-YA CALLATE!- le grito Koga a Inuyasha para lanzarle una pelota la cual el azabache atrapo y la volvió a lanzar para darle en el pecho al otro joven.

-bueno creo que te gane- sonrió altanero el azabache mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de la cancha- espero cumplas con el trato no quiero cerca de Aome- lo miro mientras el joven enfurecido se acerco para golpearlo.

-Inuyasha!- le grito la chica al joven azabache al ver que Koga lo golpearía.

Koga sin más le lanzo un puñetazo a la cara pero el azabache solo inclino la cabeza.

-Oye Koga andas muy mal de puntería tendrías que revisarte la vista no crees?- le dijo burlándose, apoyo su dedo índice en la frente de Koga y lo empujo hasta que cayó sentado- ya cálmate, tienes a un montón de chicas aquí, además Aome cree que eres un pesado y si competí hoy fue para que ella no tenga que soportarte mas- le dijo mirándolo serio y salió de la cancha.

-Inuyasha- Aome feliz lo abrazo, el azabache sonrojado correspondió-¿estás bien?

-si Aome… aunque me duele un poco la cara esas pelotas son duras jajá-

-si jeje, bueno vayamos por un helado, iremos con Sango y Miroku-

-está bien vamos- sonriendo fueron ambos a buscar a sus amigos.

-Inuyasha vaya que eres rápido- le dijo Miroku sonriendo –tendrías que entrar al equipo de atletismo

-equipo de atletismo?- lo miro curioso.

-Si en el año hacen competencias con otros colegios deberías anotarte podrías ganarles a todos- dijo la chica de cabello castaño

-Si no estaría mal Inuyasha- dijo la chica mientras caminaban a la heladería.

-no se… tendría que pensarlo- dijo el azabache mirando el suelo.

Miroku apoyo su brazo en los hombros de Inuyasha y lo miro pícaro –Vamos Inuyasha además hay muchas porristas lindas ahí-

Sango abofeteo a Miroku, pero aun así el se quedo junto a Inuyasha.

-Y que me dices Inuyasha?

-Eh… pues la verdad no me interesan esas cosas-

Miroku se aparto y lo miro raro –que gustos raros tienes Inuyasha?- dijo un poco asustado, el azabache al notar su cara y a lo que se refirió le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-NO ME REFERIA A ESO!- le grito – además si me fijo en alguna chica ya tengo en quien fijarme!- miro de reojo hacia donde estaba Aome, Miroku noto su mirada.

-Ho ya veo, bueno tienes buen gusto Jajaja- el azabache le dio otro golpe mientras las chicas se reían detrás de ellos.

Al llegar a la heladería cada uno pidió su sabor y se sentaron a conversar.

-Oye Aome hoy mis padres se van de viaje porque no hacemos una pijama da los cuatro juntos- dijo la chica de cabello castaño.

-me parece bien, te gustaría Inuyasha?- sonriendo miro al azabache.

-eh… si porque no- dijo algo distraído mientras probaba su helado y sintió un escalofrió.

-y que aremos?- pregunto Miroku intentando de acercarse a Sango para sobrepasarse, hasta que en toda la heladería se escucho el fuerte golpe causado por la cachetada que Sango le dio a Miroku.

-pues veríamos unas películas, ordenar pizza y lo que se nos ocurra hacer- dijo Sango mientras se sobaba la mano.

-Bueno, entonces nosotros nos tenemos que ir a si nos alistamos- dijo Aome mientras se paraba y miraba a Inuyasha que estaba temblando y había dejado el helado a un lado- estas bien?-

-s…si vamos- dijo el azabache mientras se paraba y salió junto a la chica.

-¿seguro que estas bien Inuyasha?- lo miraba y tomo su mano.

El azabache sin responder abrazo a la chica – esa cosa me hizo dar frio-

La chica sonrojada lo abrazo mientras lo miraba- jeje bueno vamos a casa y te das una ducha caliente.

Ambos fueron a la casa donde Vivian ahora juntos, al llegar el azabache se metió en seguida en el baño y se ducho con agua caliente, mientras tanto Aome en su cuarto empezó a buscar ropa y pijama para ambos, las guardo en una mochila.

El azabache se quedo debajo de la regadera mientras miraba el suelo, "me sentí raro al ver como Koga se enojaba al perder, me sentí bien, pero no puedo decirle a Aome eso, la conozco y se enojaría mucho, lo bueno que ese tipo no se le va a acercar y tengo el camino libre", pensaba sonriendo luego salió de la regadera y se empezó a secar, se vio al espejo y vio que tenía un golpe un tanto morado en una mejilla, el azabache lo toco – au… esa pelota sí que era dura- se vistió y salió del baño mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla- Aome tienes de esa crema para los golpes?- al decir eso la chica salió apurada de su cuarto a revisarlo.

-¿Qué, donde te lastimaste?- lo miraba preocupada.

\- no es nada grave solo aquí en la mejilla, donde me pego la pelota-

-Ho, ya veo- la chica entro en su habitación y tomo la crema, la abrió, y se puso un poco en el dedo índice- ven Inuyasha-

-si- el chico se acerco y la joven le puso la crema en la mejilla lentamente para que no le doliera- gracias Aome-

-de nada Inuyasha, estás seguro que estas bien?-

-¿por qué no lo estaría?, estoy con la chica más linda del mundo aparte de dulce y amable- dijo sonriendo, la muchacha se sonrojo mucho y miro a un lado.

-que acaso hay alguien más aquí?- dijo sonrojada.

-vamos Aome no te hagas la tonta-

-es que… hoy varias chicas te estaban mirando, de verdad no te gustaría hablar con ellas o…- en ese momento la chica sintió como fue cayada por los labios del azabache que se posaban en los suyos dándole un tierno y dulce beso.

-Ya te dije que no me interesa ninguna de ellas, te tengo a ti- dijo el azabache entre un susurro en el oído de la chica mientras la abrazo- ve alistándote así vamos con Sango y Miroku-

-s…s…si- fue lo único que pudo decir la joven que estaba en shock, el azabache salió de la habitación mientras ella quedo ahí parada tocando sus labios, "me beso…mi primer beso…", mientras aun estaba sorprendida por el beso se cambio y se arreglo para salir.

El joven azabache estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con los ojos cerrados, "espero no haber metido la pata… la bese sin más… sin preguntarle ni nada… la bese…", mientras el joven estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, la joven tomo la mochila con todo listo y fue con él.

-Inuyasha vamos?- la chica puso su mano en su hombro al ver que estaba muy serio.

-eh!? Ahh si Aome vamos- dijo sonriendo y tomo la mano de la chica.

Ambos salieron rumbo a la casa de su amiga Sango sin decir nada era un silencio algo incomodo, estuvieron así hasta llegar a la casa, una vez allí la joven toco a la puerta. La joven de cabello castaño abrió con una gran sonrisa.

-vengan chicos pasen, pónganse cómodos- ambos pasaron y se sentaron Miroku ya estaba ahí así que se pusieron a ver una película, así pasaron horas hasta que los cuatros estaban casi vencidos por el sueño, pero Sango tenía una pequeña trampa.

-oigan chicos a ustedes no les importa compartir la habitación o sí?- Inuyasha y Aome se miraron sonrojados.

-pero porque? Acaso dormirás con Miroku?- dijo la chica de cabello azabache.

-SIP… mañana te cuento jeje- sonriendo sin más ambos aceptaron y se fueron a la habitación, ya estaban con el pijama puesto así que se recostaron en la cama matrimonial que había, el joven azabache miraba el techo al igual que la chica de vez en cuando miraban al otro de reojo hasta que cruzaron la vista y se sonrojaron.

-Aome…- dijo el azabache muy sonrojado mientras la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-si Inuyasha?- la chica lo miro.

-perdona por lo de hoy… lo hice sin pensar, deseaba hacerlo pero no me di cuenta que tal vez tu no- apenado.

-no pasa nada… de hecho fue mi primer beso y… me gusto- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-de verdad?- dijo el azabache sorprendido "nuestro primer beso el primero de ambos", -también el mío- dijo el joven sonriendo sonrojado.

-jeje bueno por lo menos fue lindo y dulce, me alegra que haya sido contigo- dijo la joven sonriendo mientras lo miraba tiernamente.

-a mi igual- dijo él mientras se cubrían con una manta y el la abrazaba- mejor durmamos si no vamos a ser unos zombis por la mañana- ella asintió y se acurruco en el pecho del azabache cerrando sus ojos él le acariciaba la nuca mientras cerraba los ojos quedándose dormidos.


End file.
